Eso no es amor
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Cortado nunca pensó las atrocidades que Eduardo le haría, esa mente podrida, negra y enferma comenzaban a dar frutos. (My café: Recipe and Stories).


**Welp, este fanfic es del juego para móviles llamado "My Café: Recipe and Stories", es bastante entretenido y no pude evitar hacer un escrito sobre esto, como no vi categorías de este, lo pongo en Misc Games.**

 **Comenzamos.**

—¿Por qué eres así, Eduardo? ¿Qué te he hecho para recibir... este tipo de paga? —Preguntó al borde del llanto el Señor Cortado, era un hombre mayor de edad, su cabello grisáceo peinado hacia atrás era lo que más se notaba en sí, junto esa barba tupida.

Su hermano gemelo, Eduardo, no decía palabra alguna, se limitaba a reír, su mirada se volvía tétrica, oscura, desprendida de unos ojos cafés bastante penetrantes.

—¡Responde! ¿Por qué quieres ser como yo? Tomaste a mi amada Alice, la alejaste de mí y... Mi negocio, esa cafetería me fue arrebatada por tu culpa ¿Es que no tienes piedad de tu propia sangre? —Replicó, tomando a su hermano de una chamarra negra, sus anteojos se empañaban, puso su cabeza en el regazo de aquél hombre, dando pequeños golpes en el pecho de este.

—Gusto... verte sufrir, tanto tú como yo dependemos de un hilo, colgando de un hilo... Tu apariencia, somos iguales, si llegan a confundirnos en algo tan vil como lo es un crimen ¡Oh Eduardo! ¿Qué hiciste?... Puedo ser tú como tú puedes ser yo —Respondió Eduardo, concediendo un abrazo y una pícara mirada a su igual, tomando a este de las manos, acercando sus rostros —Estás perdido, tus emociones te harán caer, ¿Quién es Eduardo? ¿Quién es Cortado? ¿Tú o yo?.

El Señor Cortado se impactó ante tales palabras, sabía que Eduardo sería capaz de dañar a alguien y dejar en mal la reputación del mismo, se apartó, no se sentía seguro, podía percibir un extraño ambiente enfermizo en su propio hogar. La chimenea alumbraba entre la densa oscuridad de la noche dentro de una casa, Cortado cayó de rodillas ante el fuego, apacible calor. El malvado gemelo se acercó, inclinándose a las espaldas de su hermano, lo rodeó con sus largos brazos para evitar que este se levantara, ambos veían la leña arder, causando un curioso sonido.

—¿No lo entiendes aún? Esa mujer nunca te amó, ese negocio puedo mantenerlo yo mientras tú estás en la comodidad de tu hogar, disfrutando de la soledad. Te amo, Cortado, estúpido e inocente Cortado ¿Tu inepta cabeza lo ha de entender? Si fuera tan malo como dices, hoy mismo dejarías de existir al ser víctima de este bonito escenario. —Desde las espaldas del delgado sujeto se dirigía el malévolo hombre, teniéndolo aún esa extraña sonrisa.

Cortado no hablaba, sentía la respiración en su cuello por parte de su gemelo, cada vez menos agitada, como si de un olor especial se tratase. Cortado cayó en llanto, esperaba todo de él menos ese tipo de escenario de deseo prohibido, era oscuro, macabro el hecho de pensar las clases de ideas que Eduardo tenía sobre él, tenía... miedo, cuando el villano de la historia quería acercar sus labios, gruesos y rosados óvalos con los de su propia sangre para dar inicio a lo prohibido, alguien llamó a la puerta, resultando ser Watson Holmes, un oficial de policía que patrullaba la zona, regularmente iba a la cafetería de Ana y, quería invitar a Cortado algo como Tarta de queso o Cruasán con canela, quizás un Café expresó doble. Un hombre feliz atendió, aceptó la invitación con una excusa de volver en unos minutos, Cortado observaba, decidió salir de ese sitio ocultando esas gotas saladas de sus ojos marrones, antes de salir por la puerta habló con un simple "Eso no es amor", aún si el ex-chef cuya cafetería fue arrebatada trataba de denunciarlo con alguien, nadie le creería, su propia vida estaba en riesgo, amigos y poca familia también, quizás hablarlo con Ana sirviera de algo, salió entre la nieve, cerrando la puerta sin mirar atrás.

 **Es curioso, a Eduardo (si has jugado My Café: Recipe and Stories) lo vi como alguien obsesionado por su hermano, envidioso, engreído y hasta con tendencias psicópatas en contra de quien se fijara en Cortado... su hermano, es extraño pues, da pie a algo incestuoso que, no me lo he inventado yo, si miras cada diálogo de la historia de Cortado, podrás darte cuenta de la clase de relación tóxica oculta que muestran.**


End file.
